


at your window

by eng_writes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a blushing mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Lumity, Luz finally takes a hint, Luz is a dork, These dorks, the blight family's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eng_writes/pseuds/eng_writes
Summary: “Luz,” Amity whisper-shouted, “what are you doing here?”“It’s important,” Luz insisted.Amity mumbled something under her breath that Luz didn’t catch and then said, “fine, I’ll let you in so you don’t freeze, you just have to be really quiet, okay?”Luz grinned, “I’ll climb instead!”Amity gave a little yelp: “what?” But Luz hadn’t waited for an answer. She was digging her little rubber sneakers into the bricks of the Blight Mansion and scaling the wall like a cat. A very, very clumsy cat.---------------Luz visits the Blight mansion for the first time. I mean, she has to sneak in through Amity's window, but it still counts, right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 601





	at your window

“Amity!” Luz called. She waited for a response, but hearing none she scooped up another pebble from the Blight Mansion’s perfectly manicured lawn and chucked it at a dark window. She was pretty sure that one was Amity’s, it had the same arch she remembered from Willow’s memory.

There was still no response, so Luz took in a deep breath of the chilly air and shouted, “AMITY!”

The window Luz had formerly been accosting with pebbles snapped open to reveal Amity, burning red, waving her hands in frantic shushing motions.

“Luz,” Amity whisper-shouted, “what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you about-”

Amity suddenly turned and then snapped the window shut, pulling the curtains.

“Amity?” Luz called.

A minute later Amity was back, peeking her head out slightly, “do we really have to do this now? My parents will-”

“It’s important,” Luz insisted.

Amity mumbled something under her breath that Luz didn’t catch and then said, “fine, I’ll let you in so you don’t freeze, you just have to be really quiet, okay?”

Luz grinned, “I’ll climb instead!”

Amity gave a little yelp: “what?” But Luz hadn’t waited for an answer. She was digging her little rubber sneakers into the bricks of the Blight Mansion and scaling the wall like a cat. A very, very clumsy cat.

-

_Luz is actually climbing up my wall_ , Amity thought, shocked as she watched Luz pull herself up towards Amity’s open window, her tongue stuck out in concentration. Amity took a series of deep breaths as she watched Luz get closer and closer, trying to suppress the panicked wobbling of her knees as she neared.

When Luz was close enough, Amity leaned out and grabbed her arm, hauling Luz into her bedroom with a thud. The sound of Luz landing had almost certainly gotten her parent’s attention.

“You need to hide,” Amity whispered, ushering Luz under her bed.

“What for-”

“Just trust me,” Amity implored. Just as Luz’s gangly arm disappeared under the bed, Amity’s door burst open.

It was her father, haloed by the light of the hallway, the glare on his spectacles shrouding his expression. He stood firmly in her doorway.

His voice was large but sharp as he spoke, “Amity Blight, what are you doing up so late?”

“I was studying for an exam tomorrow! I’m just re-reading passages from the textbook.” She grabbed a hardback book from under the bed, _Abominations: How Chemistry Affects your Creatures._

Her father scanned Amity’s face and room critically, “You should have studied all of that already. This behavior will not suffice when you are in your advanced course.”

“Yes, Dad.”

He huffed and said, “do not humiliate the Blight name, Amity,” before slamming the door shut.

“Goodnight to you too,” Amity muttered as he marched back down the hallway.

After a few moments Amity crouched down beside the bed. “I think you can come out now, just stay quiet, alright?”

Luz nodded and inched out from under the bed, eventually settling cross-legged on the floor facing Amity.

“So,” Amity asked, “what’s so important that you had to climb up my wall in the middle of the night to tell me?”

Luz smiled, “well, I would have come sooner but Eda wouldn’t let me go out until I had finished my chores.”

“I guess that’s understandable.”

“But anyways...” Luz continued, “I came here to see if you were doing alright.”

Amity frowned, “That’s all?”

“Yeah,” Luz replied matter-of-factly, “You left third period early even though that’s your favorite class! I thought something happened.”

“I can’t believe you noticed that,” Amity said, genuinely dumbfounded. No one remembered things like that about her. Her own parents regularly forgot her birthday.

“Yeah so,” Luz reached out and took Amity’s hand in hers, “what happened?”

Amity almost forgot to respond, distracted by how warm and gentle Luz’s hands were. They weren't soft in the way Amity’s mother’s hands were, lotioned and powdered to the point you could barely tell that they were made of real flesh. Instead, Luz’s hands felt warm and electrifying.

Snapping out of her reverie, Amity responded, “my parents want me to switch to a different third period class.”

Immediately Luz tightened her grip, “what? Why?”

“They said that the class wasn’t challenging me enough.”

“Well, what did you tell them?” Luz asked.

Amity glared at the ground, “I told them I didn’t want to move classes because my friend was in that class but they got angry. They said that if I had a friend who was getting in the way of school I should… remove them from the equation.”

“Oh,” Luz breathed.

“They wanted to know who this person was, but I wouldn’t tell them. So they promised to speak with the parents of everyone in that class to find out unless I agreed to switch classes.” Amity’s eyes burned, “so now I’m in a new class.”

“And that friend...” Luz began.

“It’s you.” Amity murmured, “I _liked_ having that class with you and now I have to give it up.” She hadn’t even realized she was crying until a tear fell onto her shirt.

“Oh Amity,” Luz cooed, wrapping her into a comforting hug and letting Amity cry all over Luz’s shoulder.

Amity clung to her, basking in the feeling of being held by kind arms. She sniffled and caught her breath, “It seems so stupid when I say it out loud. It’s just one class, It’s not like it’ll kill me.”

“No Amity,” Luz insisted, “it’s not stupid! They shouldn’t do that to you. I’m sorry they’re so…” Luz floundered for the right word, “I don’t know, mean? Controlling?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Amity sniffled, still tucked safely into Luz’s shoulder, “I’m sorry for crying.”

Suddenly, Luz pulled away and leveled Amity with the most serious expression Amity had ever seen her make. Luz’s voice was firm when she said, “don’t you ever apologize for having feelings. No matter what happens I’m here to listen. No matter how you feel, I will understand.”

Amity’s gut tightened like a rubber band. She had _several_ feelings she was practically bursting to tell Luz, but did Luz really want to know _those_? Would Luz understand if Amity told her that when she grins Amity just wants to drown her smile in kisses? Would she think Amity was a bad person?

So Amity said nothing and just let herself be pulled into another hug. She felt guilty, but was determined to keep her thoughts a secret for just a little while longer. After all, if she spilled the beans then she might not be able to hug Luz like this again, and that would be tragic.

This way, Amity could still feel Luz breathing and smell little whiffs of her shampoo. She could dig her fingertips into Luz’s shirt and be held. She could drop a kiss on Luz’s shoulder-

Luz stiffened in surprise. Oh whoops.

Amity pulled away lightning fast, but Luz held her at arm’s length by her shoulders. Amity could tell her face was blushing up a storm like always, but was her own stupid self’s fault for getting way too caught up in the moment.

Luz furrowed her brows, ”“Did you just kiss my shoulder?”

Amity blubbered for a second before blurting out, “It was an accident?”

Luz obviously didn’t buy it. _Well, you’ve screwed up now_ , Amity thought to herself. She tried to scramble back and diffuse the shame raging through her throat.

“Wait, quit running away! I need to ask you something.” Luz exclaimed as she grabbed Amity’s shoulders and tried to sit her down, “would you just- who did you want to ask to Grom?”

Amity froze. Her mouth moved like she was a fish out of water but no coherent sounds came out.

“Actually, how’s this, did you want to ask _me_ to Grom?”

All Amity could manage was a terrified nod.

Luz’s whole face lit up like a firework and she broke out into what Amity assumed was a victory dance. It was mostly just enthusiastic flailing. “Yes!” Luz cried, “I knew it!”

Amity continued to stare, not quite processing Luz’s response. Then, Luz grabbed Amity’s face and pulled her in until their noses were only an inch apart. Luz’s eyes were so bright they genuinely looked aflame when she stated, “I am going to kiss you now.”

Amity managed a garbled “yes please” before Luz’s lips were on hers.

Amity may have legitimately blacked out for part of the kiss, but what she could remember was like every longing dream she had ever had mashed into one, only ten times better.

It was mostly just Luz trying not to grin like an idiot as she pressed short kisses to Amity’s completely pliant lips while Amity clutched the sides of Luz’s shirt like a lifeline. When Luz pulled back, Amity chased after her mouth, sending herself toppling into Luz’s lap.

She could feel Luz’s hushed giggling against her ear as Luz kept her steady with another hug.

Luz laughed, “are you okay Amity?”

All Amity could say was: “oh my God.”

Luz giggled again like a set of wind chimes, “did I make you swoon?”

Amity looked dead into Luz’s eyes and said in wonder, “you just kissed me.”

“Yeah, I did,” Luz smiled sappily.

“You… You _kissed_ me.”

“Yeah,” Luz said, her cheeks darkening.

“You kissed _me_!”

Luz looked borderline mortified now. “Yeah, I did… is that okay-”

Amity just yanked Luz in by the fabric of her shirt and, a breath away from Luz’s lips with her voice buzzing in the small space between them, replied, “oh that was way more than okay.” Then, she kissed Luz with her trademark Blight determination.

Needless to say, Luz didn’t get back home for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. All I wanted was for Luz to take a hint, so I wrote it myself!


End file.
